Dark Covers All
by DeathDragon130
Summary: Shinku is wanted by the Necros. Why? Because she decimated almost all of them. 4 million of them to be exact. What happens when she and Riddick meet? Sequel up now!
1. Chapter 1

Dark Covers All: Chapter 1:

Shinku sighed for the hundredth time that night. Shinku Setsugi was an extremely wanted criminal, but no for a good reason. It was thanks to the Necros she had slaughtered a good 4 million of their finest soldiers as they tried to take over New Mecca. That alone became a legend in itself and for the fact that she was a woman.

Shinku was a good 5'6 with long black hair that stopped at her lower back and she had brown eyes that almost looked black to some people. Shinku was now wearing a pair of black pants, black combat boots that were underneath the pants a black t-shirt that was slightly tight around the chest area, and a long black trench coat that had her name written in Japanese.

Shinku was different for the most part because she could control the shadow and summon the dead ghosts that seek vengeance to come into the shadows. Shinku also had regenerating healing ability along with the ability to summon any weapon she chose to the battle field. Shinku had stolen a merc ship from some guy named Toombs.

*Sly fucker that one was.* Shinku though bitterly to herself.

Toombs had tried to take her in time and time again, but she pretty much beat his ass into a bloody pulp if need be. Now she needed to stop and dump this crappy ass thing called an air craft. Shinku scoffed to herself at the thought of how she had made better ones in her time. However, Shinku managed to find a planet to land on and decided that she would head back to New Mecca to see things were the last 10 years since she had left.

Shinku quickly landed the ship after obtaining permission to land and quickly headed off to the nearest space port and got a ticket and headed toward the ship called the Hunter Gratzner. Shinku growled at the fact that she was to put into cryo sleep it never suited her when enemies were near, but she devided to make due with what she got. Shinku was the first passenger to aboard. Shinku put her bag into the compartment next to her cryo tube.

Inside the bag was her sword that was made out of the strongest of metals and some of her own blood which she gave the name Shi no Kurushimi. It could change it a giant scythe with a large red blade. Shinku was considered a goddess of war amongst locals on most planets though Shinku thought she was nothing special though she sent all those Necros back to hell.

She also gave their king a good thrashing and told him that if he ever came back she would break every bone in his body and make sure that he never would see daylight again. Shinku smirked at the thought of his face when he realized that he was bested by a woman. After the rest of the passengers came aboard Shinku went into cryo sleep. To Shinku it never felt right to her even though she was only 22 years old, she sometimes felt that she was felt to old.

Suddenly the whole ship began to shake and her cryo tube opened roughly causing her to fall out along with a man falling on top of her.

"Could you please get off of me?" Shinku growled at the man.

Who quickly got off of her, as Shinku stood up to ask what was going on when suddenly the side of the ship began to start to come off. Shinku grabbed the beam that the guy was hanging onto as well however something crashed into the back of her head causing her to be thrown to the other side of the ship landing in front of a cryo tube that held a dangerous criminal, but before she could see anymore she blacked out.

Shinku awoke later to see that tube that she landed in front of was now empty and the convict escaped.

*It's not like he is a threat me.* Shinku thought to herself as got up.

"Hey are ya alright over there?" A Australian female accent called out.

"Yeah. I am fine." Shinku replied looking over at all of the survivors.

"The names Shazza and this man next to me is Zeke." The woman now identified herself as Shazza said.

Shinku took her hand and began to evaluate who was a threat and who wasn't.

"Mine is Shinku Setsugi." Shinku replied.

"Wait aren't you famous for killing off nearly 4 million Necromongers?"

"Yes is that a problem?" Shinku looked at Shazza.

"Are you kidding me? It's an honor to the living breathing legend herself. Got a quite a reputation."

Shinku smiled at the Australian woman and instantly started to take a liking to her. Shinku noticed that Zeke was also agreeing with her. Shazza was a tall woman with black curly hair and was wearing a red sleeveless shirt with black leather pants and boots. Zeke on the other hand appeared to have brown hair and was slightly shorter that Shazza. He was hearing a tan shirt and black pants and boots as well.

"Shazza did you find anyone else?" A African man asked making his way over to them.

"Yeah this here is Shinku Setsugi."

"You mean the one that defeated an entire army?"

"Yeah this is her."

"It is honor to meet you Ms. Setsugi. You may call me Imam." The man was wearing an Arabic holy hot fit. He was soon followed by three young Arabic boys wearing matching outfits.

"These are my three charges the youngest is Ali, The second youngest is Hassan, and the oldest is Suleiman."

"I am glad to meet you." Shinku replied bowing in respect.

Before anyone else said anything a screamed echoed out from the ship. Everyone went to see who it was only to see a blonde woman leaning over a man who had a pipe sticking out of chest near his heart. Shinku felt bad for the man so she went back over to where her bag was and pulled out a purple vile.

Shinku then went back to where the blonde woman was and noticed that she began to tell everyone to leave, but Shinku walked over to her.

"Here let me inject him with this." Shinku said holding up the purple vile.

"What is it?" The blonde woman asked.

"It is a poison that works immediately. It cause the person to sleep, soon his every organ with shut down and he will pass on painlessly." Shinku said walking over to her and knelt down next to her.

"It is the most humane thing to do for him." Shinku said removing the cap of the needle and gently placed into his arm and injected it.

Soon the man fell asleep, Shinku placed her hand on his pulse and felt began to fad until there was nothing left. Shinku looked at her nodded signaling that it the man was gone.

"I am Shinku Setsugi. What is yours?"

"Caroline Fry, but you can call me Fry."

"Well Fry let move forward and try to get off this planet." Shinku said standing up and offering her hand to Fry.

Fry smiled slightly and took her hand before standing up.

"You are the one that is very famous on many planets aren't you. The one that slew 4 million of the dead army that tried to take control of New Mecca ten years ago."

"Yeah that seems to be the case."

"Well then it is good that you are here then. We were also transporting a dangerous criminal by the name of Richard B. Riddick."

"Trust me I am must more deadly than him."

"How? If you don't mind me asking?"

"He is friends with the shadow, but I am the shadows." Was all Shinku said before leaving the crash with Fry following and pondering what she meant.

"When they got out side the ship they went up top with the rest of the survivors."

"There was talk of a scouting party to look for any more survivors, but then we saw this." Zeke stated to Fry.

"Oh god." Shinku muttered.

"Well I for one am grateful. This beast wasn't made for landing like this, but you did very well." Shazza said followed by everyone saying there thanks. Shinku then jumped down to retrieve her bag when she spotted a muscular man with no hair and was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, black pant, and boots. He was bound and gagged and was blind folded.

"Never thought I would have the honor finding you. Shinku Setsugi." A male voice uttered behind her. Shinku turned to see that the man that had fell on top of her during the crash.

"The names William J. Johns and I plan on taking the bounty on you head with Riddicks' and I'll be a rich man. Though I got to admit that it was surprise to hear that woman killed nearly 4 million Necro's on New Mecca."

"Really than Mr. Johns you should know that the people here no who I am. If you pull that gun out I will show you deadly I am." Shinku growled now realizing that he was a greedy merc.

Before Johns could pull out his gun Fry came over and asked," Why is he tied up like that?"

"He's dangerous. He escaped from Butcher Bay."

Shinku just rolled her eyes and walked over to where Riddick was tied up. Shinku looked at him for a few minutes before heading over to her where her bag was. Shinku opened it and pulled out her sword and pulled out her gun holders. And her two black semi automatic pistols. She strapped her gun holders to her legs and her sword she placed on her back before turning and leaving.

A soon as Johns saw her with her weapons Shinku noticed that he began to sweat slightly. Shinku smirked as she walked past him and Fry and heading out to see what the other survivors were doing.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Covers All: Chapter 2:

When Shinku got out of the crashed aircraft and headed toward where Imam and his charges were. She could see Shazza and Zeke making what seemed to breathing contraption. Shazza looked up at Shinku and smiled as she handed one to her as Shazza turned back to the young boy.

The young boy looked at her and said," The name is Jack. Who are you?"

"Shinku Setsugi."

"So you're the one that killed 4 million Necros?" Jack looked at her with eyes shining with admiration. Shinku smiled and noticed that the boy was actually a girl because there was no Adam's apple.

Shinku nodded before Fry came and said," If we are going to head out to look for water than we need to go now before it gets dark."

"You might want to take look at this." A man said with thin rimmed glasses said as he came running over to them.

As they went to go look Fry noticed with disdain," Three suns."

"So much for the night." Shazza said.

"Well there goes my cock tail hour." The man with thin rimmed glasses said. That is when he noticed Shinku standing next to him.

" Paris . And you are?"

"Shinku Setsugi."

"Ah… The infamous woman with a large bounty on her head that killed 4 million Necros?"

"Yep that would be me." Shinku replied smiling at him before Shinku noticed that John came running out of the ship with a pissed of look on his face.

"What is it Johns?" Shinku asked.

"**DAMMIT RIDDICK ESCAPED!!**" Johns yelled.

"Great Riddick escaped." Paris said fearfully.

"Anyway we need to head out for water."

"I might have something."

"Well I'll head on ahead of you guys, while you sort this stuff out." Shinku said before turning to follow the blue sun.

"Wait we will go with you." Imam said walking up to Shinku. Shinku nodded and headed out with Imam following her along with his three students.

As they walked toward the sun Shinku pulled out some sunglasses that helped shield her eyes. After another few minutes Shinku noticed what seemed to be trees, but wasn't sure as they continued to approach Shinku then realized that they weren't. They seemed to be bones.

One of the boys seemed to have asked something Arabic.

"He asked what could have killed such great creatures."

"I am not sure about that, but we should keep moving. I think it is getting hotter so we should find some shade up further." Shinku stated looking at Imam as he nodded his head in agreement. As soon as they past the graveyard of bones Shinku noticed that the boys seemed to need a break.

"Let us rest a bit." Shinku said sitting near a rib cage of an animal. Shinku shut her eyes and began to fall asleep when she felt of if she was being watched. Shinku quickly turned around looked inside of the ribcage, but saw nothing Shinku then felt a hand on her shoulder. Shinku quickly pulled out a knife that was hidden in her belt and turned and placed the knife against the person's throat.

Shinku let out a sigh before removing the knife from Fry's throat.

"Sorry Fry. I didn't mean to. It's just that this place reminds me sort of how New Mecca was ten years ago when I annihilated most the Necromangers." Shinku said putting away the knife.

"It's alright. I am sure that you had a hard life."

"Yeah….* Flashback* Mom Dad I'm home….AAAH!!!....*End*"

"Shinku….Shinku…"

"Yeah I'm sorry I had zoned out there for a minute."

"It's alright Imam is calling you."

"Thanks Fry." Shinku replied as she walked past her and past Johns which was no surprise that he was there. Shinku brushed a hand through her hair that is when she noticed that a few strands of her hair were shorter than the others.

"Shinku."

"Yes Imam. What is it?"

"We are ready to head out. Alright then let me go get Fry and Johns." Shinku said heading where Shinku last saw Fry and where Johns was heading.

Shinku saw them in a conversation before calling out," Fry! Johns! We're ready to head out!"

"Alright." Fry replied getting up from the ground and running toward Shinku with John following. They all headed out toward what appeared to be an abandoned village. Imam and Shinku then noticed that there was a seemed to a machine in the center of it. Upon further examination Shinku realized that it was solar water well. Shinku then noticed that some of the wires where placed in the wrong spots.

"Imam I can fix this. Let me know if you get any water."

"Alright Shinku."

Shinku then began to fix the wires as soon as they were in their proper place Imam told her that the water was working.

Suddenly, Fry was running toward them yelling, "Hello New Mecca!!"

"What is it Fry?" Shinku asked while she was getting a drink.

"I found our way off this damn planet. The ship needs a few repairs, but they are fixable."

"That is great Fry. Let's go get the others." Shinku said happily. Fry, Imam, and the three students nodded in agreement.

"Come on Johns we're going to get the others." Fry yelled as soon as she did John ran up to us before taking the lead and we headed back toward the crash. We suddenly heard a gun shot and we all ran toward the crash site.

John got ahead of them and stood behind what seemed like a termite mound and waited. Shinku then noticed that Riddick was running toward them. Johns then tripped Riddick before he could even get a hit on Johns he pulled of his goggles and Riddick yelped in pain as the light hit his eyes. Soon Shazza was on next to him and began to kick him.

Shinku quickly ran toward her and pulled her away, but not before she delivered a knockout kick to him.

Shinku quickly pulled her away and growled, "Calm down NOW!!"

Shazza immediately calmed down.

"Now explain what happened."

"Jack and I were working on the ship when suddenly we heard Zeke scream and gun firing, but as soon as I pulled the tarp away he wasn't there and there was blood every where and when I looked up Riddick was there holding a weird looking weapon."

"Shazza did Riddick have any blood on him?" Shinku asked.

Shazza shook her head no and Shinku sighed before pulling her into a hug. Shazza soon began to cry on her shoulder. After she was done crying she looked at Shinku and said," He didn't do it did he?"

"No I afraid not, but I am going to get the bottom of this." Shinku said as soon as Shazza went to go talk with the others about Riddick's fate she decided to go talk to Riddick herself. As soon as Shinku snuck past the group and into the ship she noticed that Riddick was chained to the wall.

"Did you kill Zeke?" Shinku asked softly. When Riddick didn't answer Shinku sighed before turning to head back out.

"To answer your question no I didn't kill Zeke. You got the wrong killer."

Shinku then walked back toward Riddick and took a seat on the floor right across from him.

"Thought so. They are outside discussing what to do with you." Shinku replied.

"Why are not out there with them then?"

"I am not interested in listening to people blame you for any other crap."

"Why not after all I am a killer."

Shinku chuckled lightly," They really shouldn't because I am here."

"Really you think you can take me down little girl."

"I know I can considering the fact that I took down 4 million Necromongers. And some of them were twice your size." Shinku smirked.

Before Riddick could answer Fry came in and walked was standing next to Shinku. Fry looked and noticed Shinku on the ground.

"What are you doing here?" Fry asked.

"Trying to get to the bottom of this." Shinku replied before getting up. Fry nodded before asking Riddick," What did you hear? Johns said you said you heard something."

When Riddick didn't answer Fry turned to walk away before turning back and saying," And just so you know there is a debate right now on whether or not we should leave you here to die."

"You mean the whispers?" Riddick said softly.

"What whispers?"

"The ones telling me to go for the sweet spot, Left of the spine, fourth lumbar down. The abdominal aorta it has a metallic taste to it human blood. Coppery taste to it, but if you cut it with peppermint that goes away."

"You are going to shock me with the truth now?"

"All you people are so scared of me most of the time I would take that as a complement, but it ain't me you gotta worry about."

"Show me your eyes Riddick."

"You're going to have to come a lot closer than that."

Fry then started to inch closer to Riddick.

"Closer."

As soon as Fry got within a two feet from him Riddick got up near her face causing to step back from fright. Riddick's eyes had no pupils, but were shining orbs.

"So it is true than. You got the shine job." Shinku muttered lightly. This caused Riddick to turn his head toward Shinku and smirk.

"You know your stuff."

"Where the hell can I get eyes like that?" Someone asked all three of them looked to see Jack standing there.

"You gotta kill a few people." Riddick replied.

"I can do that."

"Then you gotta get sent to Slam,"

"Where they tell you that you will never see daylight again." Shinku said causing both Jack and Riddick to look at her.

Shinku looked Riddick in the eyes waiting for him to continue.

"And you gotta dig up a doctor and pay him 20 menthol Kool to do a surgical shine job on your eyes."

"Then you can see in the dark?" Jack asked happily.

"Exactly" Riddick replied smiling slightly.

"**Leave**." Fry growled. Causing both Jack and Riddick to look at her.

"Leave." Fry repeated in a softer tone. Jack then left the room.

"Cute Kid. Did I kill a few people? Yeah. Did I kill Zeke? No. You got the wrong killer."

"We looked in the hole."

"Look deeper."

Fry then turned to leave and Shinku was following her when she heard Riddick say," Before you go little girl tell me something."

"The name's Shinku Setsugi and what Riddick?" Shinku growled at him.

Riddick chuckled before asking," How did you know about the shine jobs?"

"Thought of getting it done, but then I realized something."

"And what might be?"

Shinku then appeared in front of Riddick and bent over to where she was next to his ear and replied," Why should I need to in the dark when I am the dark?" Then Shinku stood straight and left, but not before hearing Riddick growl in frustration.


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Covers All: Chapter 3:

Shinku walked out of the crashed and quickly jogged over to where Fry and the rest of the survivors where.

"What is going on?" Shinku asked.

"I am going into that hole and seeing what got Zeke."

"Fry. It's dangerous for you. I'll go."

"You sure?"

"Yep after all they can't kill me and they won't be able to hold their own against me."

"Alright." Fry said with worry in her tone.

Shinku smiled as Imam and the others began to help her get ready. Once done she used a pick and gently began to remove dirt so she could crawl through it as she entered the hole she noticed that it was hollow and that it seemed like a cave. Shinku heard clicking behind her and quickly pulled out a gun and aimed it at where the sound came from.

As Shinku started to walk closer she heard another clicking sound behind her and quickly whipped around noticed a large dark shadow that seemed to have a head of a hammerhead shark and it's arms seemed to have long claws on each of it's arm and it seemed to have wing attached to it. Shinku then decided to put away her gun so that no one would begin to worry about her.

Just then the creature attacked Shinku, but Shinku quickly dodged it and the creature landed in the shadows. Shinku smirked and quickly merged with the shadows behind her and ran toward the creatures' shadow that was behind it. Shinku then quickly emerged from its shadow and placed her hands on its' face and quickly ripped its head off with her bear hands. Shinku then threw the head to the ground as its body fell to the ground. Shinku went to head for the exit another creature blocked her path. Shinku growled and headed toward where the light was coming from. As Shinku got nearer to the top she felt one of the creatures grab a hold of the rope that was tied to her so the others would know if she needed any help.

Shinku continued to climb up with using some of her strength to hulled her and the creature until three pair of hands came and grabbed her through the wall of the shoot. As they got her out into the sun Shinku took a couple of breathes before looking at Fry.

"Riddick didn't kill Zeke and the creature that did hates the lig-" Shinku was cut off when the creature was still had a hold on her rope than began to pull her back. Shinku placed her feet firmly on the ground and used all her strength to pull up the creature. Shinku forgot the strength she possessed and pulled it up to the top with her.

Everyone looked at the creature in awe and then looked at her surprised.

"Well then I guess we know that you truly meant it when you said that you killed 4 million Necros." Fry muttered before looking at Johns. He then turned to where Riddick was being held since everyone else seemed to have their attention on the creature Shinku quickly turned and quietly snuck away. As she neared the entrance she quickly merged with the shadow so she could not get caught.

"So you found something worse than me." Riddick said as soon as Johns was close.

"So here is the deal you work without bit, without so what I say when I say it."

"For what getting the privilege to go back to some shitty ass cell. Fuck you."

"The truth is I am getting tired of chasing you."

"Are you saying that you'd cut me loose?"

"I'm thinking you could have died in the crash."

"My recommendation: Do Me. Don't take the chance I will get shiv happy on your wannabe ass."

"Right"

"Ghost me mother fucker that is what I would do to you."

Johns then pulled out his shot gun that was strapped to his hip and shot at Riddick's chains causing his arms to become free.

"I want you to remember this moment." Johns said sill aiming the shot gun at him. But then Riddick took the gun away and said, "I want you to remember this moment."

"Do we have a deal?" Johns asked as he raised his hands up in surrender with his goggles in one had. Riddick then threw down his weapon and grabbed his goggles and put them on as he started to head out of the entrance he noticed a faint female scent nearby, but as he looked around for the source he couldn't find one.

Shinku smirked as she lingered in the shadows while Riddick tried to locate her, but to no avail.

*Like I said why do I need to see in the dark when I am the dark.* Shinku thought to herself.

As soon as both Riddick and Johns left Shinku stepped out of the Shadow and joined them no one seemed to notice where she came from except for Riddick.

*What the hell? I came from that crash and no one, but Johns and I were in there so how the hell was she there without me noticing her there.*Riddick thought with confusion as well as frustration. Riddick knew that she supposedly killed 4 million Necros and her name, but that was all that he knew about her. Riddick then decided that she would be the one he would pursue until her figured her out and she would be a challenge to try and manipulate her, but the rest of these women here would be extremely easy.

"We will take one cell back with us to the ship as well as to the village." Fry announced.

"Alright and Riddick will be carrying it." Johns stated. Shinku looked at Johns with annoyance before rolling her eyes and walking over to him and took off her breather and handing it to him.

"Is it broken?" Riddick asked suspiciously.

"No it's not figured you'd need it more than me since you'll be carrying heavy luggage." Shinku replied before turning and waited with Imam for the rest of the survivors to get there stuff together. Soon they began to head out and walk to the village. Shinku was infront of Shazza and Johns when she heard Shazza ask," So you just wave you magic wand and he's one of us now?"

"At least I won't have to worry about you getting killed."

"Johns I think he'll only kill you." Shinku muttered .

"What did you say Shinku?" Johns asked.

"Nothing *you god damn wimp*" Shinku said Nothing, but muttered the last part of the sentence.

"So can I talk to him now?" Jack asked as he…or should I say she asked as soon as She was next them.

"No." Both Johns and Shazza said simultaneously.

Shinku shook her head and hopped that they would get there soon.

(At the village)

Shinku was checking out an abandoned building after she managed to make Ali go away from the Core Room until she got a chance to explore it and make sure that it was safe for him to be in. Shinku got a bad feeling coming from that building and she quickly learned that she should always trust her instincts.

Shinku was looking at and old computer on a desk when she heard a deep male voice say," Nice view."

Shinku stood straight up and turned to see Riddick leaning against the doorway.

"What is?" Shinku asked though she already knew the answer she just wanted to test him to see if would admit it or not.

"You bent over a desk. Makes my imagination go into over drive."

"Yes well keep imagining Riddick. I would have to kick your ass if you so much as try anything perverted."

"Now why would I do that? I don't need sexual assault added to my list of countless crimes."

"Just a warning." Shinku said as she tried to walk past Riddick, but he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled into his chest before leaning down to where her ear was.

"You know you are the fist chick to ever stand up to me, but the question is can you back up what you are claiming. Necro Slayer." Riddick whispered into her ear.

"You challenging me, Riddick?" Shinku purred as she gently gazed her lips across his cheek. Riddick growled before putting his free hand into his her hair and forcing his lips onto hers. Riddick's tongue traced her lips and Shinku opened her lips up so his could meet her. Riddick pulled away before growling, "Yes."

Shinku grined and turned away and looked over shoulder and asked coyly, "Coming?"

Riddick growled and followed to a large compartment under the building that had many pillars and was dark just the way Riddick like it.

Shinku then pulled out a two crescent like sliver shivs and threw them to Riddick.

"Let's begin." Shinku said as she took off her trench coat and threw it to the floor and pulled out her sword. Riddick picked up the blades and smirked," Babe you know you gave a killer a weapon he's good at right."

"Of course other wise it wouldn't be any fun." Shinku said smiling at the thought of a possible challenging opponent.


	4. Chapter 4

Dark Covers All: Chapter 4

Shinku smiled and said," Shall we begin?"

"When ever you are Babe." Riddick said with a slight smirk on his face. Finally Riddick thought that he would be able to finally see if this woman was even capable of taking down 4 million Necromongers. Shinku smiled again before running toward Riddick and jump kicking him. Riddick managed to dodge the attack before and used his right had with the shiv to try and slice her, but Shinku pulled out her sword and blocked it.

Shinku then quickly backed away and stood about two feet away from Riddick.

"Not bad. However you need to be better if you plan on killing me." Riddick said with a smug smirk.

"I don't plan on killing you. I just plan on showing you that I am a skilled fighter." Shinku smiled slightly before running toward him and jumping into the air and slicing downward with her sword, but Riddick pulled up his shivs and managed to put Shinku and himself into a deadlock. Shinku was the first to break the deadlock by jumping back a foot away. Before charging at him again and this time she managed to get her sword underneath the shiv in the left hand and pulled it out of his hand and sent it flying near an old radio.

The shiv embedded itself in the wall before falling and hitting the play button on the radio causing it to play a song. Shinku nearly laughed at the son that was playing: Indestructible (Disturbed)

_**Another mission, mission the powers have called me away**_

_**Another to carry the colors again**_

_**My motivation, an oath I've sworn to defend**_

_**To win the honor of coming back home again**_

Riddick looked at Shinku and charged at her as he began to swing his shiv at her. Shinku bent backwards barley missing it before back flipping avoiding him completely. Riddick growled in annoyance and patiently waited for her to come to him. Shinku smiled flipping her sword to where the blade part was away from her.

_**No explanation will matter after we begin**_

_**Unlock the dark destroyer that's buried within**_

_**My true vocation and now my unfortunate friend**_

_**You will discover a war your unable to win**_

Shinku then charged at him before throwing her sword into the air and while Riddick was trying to figure what she was doing Shinku slid underneath his legs and got back up as her sword came down. Shinku grabbed nearly a foot away from the floor and put under his chin.

"Dead." Shinku whispered into his ear.

Riddick growled and turned to strike her only to succeed to in disarming her sword.

"And now you are unarmed. What are going to know babe?" Riddick asked smugly.

"I think it's time to play a little game Riddick."

"Babe I don't play games."

"Oh, but I am sure you'll like this one since it's called Dark Tag."

"Dark Tag?"

"Catch me Riddick. If you can in the dark." Shinku said coyly before disappearing.

_**I'll have you know**_

_**That I've become**_

_**Indestructible**_

_**Determination that is incorruptible**_

_**From the other side, a terror to behold**_

_**Annihilation will be unavoidable**_

_**Every broken enemy will know**_

_**That their opponent had to be invincible**_

_**Take a last look around while you're alive**_

_**I'm an indestructible master of war!**_

Riddick then took off his goggles and entered the shadow as well. He began to look around and could faintly smell her making difficult to find her exact location. Riddick then her heard something move behind him and turned to see what it was. Meanwhile Shinku was looking at Riddick from behind the pillar wondering if he'll have the skill necessary to track her.

_**Another reason, another cause for me to fight**_

_**Another fuse uncovered now, for me to light**_

_**My dedication to all that I've sworn to protect**_

_**I carry out my orders without a regret**_

The thought of him being able to find her sent a sort of animalistic thrill down her spin as well as heat down to her stomach. Riddick was then approaching to where Shinku was leaning against the pillar. As soon as he was on the other side of the pillar he quickly slide over expecting to see her, but saw that she wasn't there.

Shinku then appeared behind Riddick and smiled before reaching to where his ear was and whispered," Keep trying." Before she disappeared she gave Riddick a quick kiss behind the ear. Riddick felt what seemed to be an electrical shock along with arousal. Riddick turned and meant to swipe her with his shive, but hit nothing but air.

_**My declaration embedded deep into my skin**_

_**A permanent reminder of how it began**_

_**No hesitation when I am commanded to strike**_

_**You need to know that you're in for the fight of your life**_

Riddick growled again and thought, *This woman is messing with me and _NO ONE_ messes with Richard B. Riddick* Riddick then focused on the sound. He heard a slight crunch coming from his left and ran toward it. Shinku however knew that Riddick was heading toward her so she quickly and quietly ran to the right and around Riddick.

Riddick stopped and he heard Shinku move in another direction so followed with his ears until she stopped. Shinku stopped in the corner of the room and waited for Riddick next move.

_**You will be shown**_

_**How I've become**_

_**Indestructible**_

_**Determination that is incorruptible**_

_**From the other side, a terror to behold**_

_**Annihilation will be unavoidable**_

_**Every broken enemy will know**_

_**That their opponent had to be invincible**_

_**Take a last look around while you're alive**_

_**I am indestructible**_

Riddick then started to head right and into the shadow and quickly ran down the side Shinku wasn't looking. As soon as Riddick ran onto the shadows to her right Shinku was fixing to head back into the shadows when Riddick grabbed her and pinned her to the nearest wall pinning her with his body and holding the shiv to her neck.

"Looks like I caught me a Vixen." Riddick purred into her ears before giving her left ear slight nip.

"Looks like it, but you're underestimating me Riddick." Shinku purred back before quickly ducking under the shiv and ramming her shoulder into Riddick stomach. Riddick grunted before taking a few steps back.

_**Indestructible**_

_**Determination that is incorruptible**_

_**From the other side, a terror to behold**_

_**Annihilation that is unavoidable**_

_**Every broken enemy will know **_

_**That their opponent had to be invincible**_

_**Take a last look around while you're alive**_

_**I'm indestructible master of war!**_

Shinku ran toward Riddick and back flipped knocking the shiv out of his hand as Shinku landed on the ground she tripped Riddick and lifted her hand up grabbing the shiv before straddling his waist and pressing it into his neck.

"I win." Shinku said.

"Normally I would have something to say, but the way you are on top of me is really turning me on. So unless you don't mind being fucked on this dirty ground then I suggest you get off me babe." Riddick said thrusting his hips up in emphasis of his problem.

Shinku then moved the shiv away from Riddick biting her lip to keep from moaning at the thought of Riddick being aroused by her.

*I don't understand what it is about him that makes me attracted to him so much that the thought of him make me hot and bothered.* Shinku thought to herself. Shinku got off of him before offering her hand to help him up. Riddick waved it off before getting up and walking over to where he dropped his goggles and put them on before looking over at Shinku.

Riddick smirked mentally when he smelt her sudden spike in arousal Riddick had a sneaky suspicion that she was a virgin or just hadn't had sex in a really long time because she smelt really sweet. While Shinku was pondering her in her thoughts she didn't notice Riddick standing in front of her.

Riddick suddenly got the urge to kiss her and to make her his completely. Riddick grabbed Shinku's chin lifted it up to face him before he crashed his lips on hers. It took a moment for Shinku to register what was happening before she began to kiss back. Shinku placed her arms around Riddicks' neck as he slowly slid his hand down to her waist pulling her closer to him.

Shinku pulled away and said breathlessly, "I believe we should head back to the others knowing someone will probably come looking for you."

Riddick just nodded and released her and she released him before grabbing her sword and trench coat sliding it back on. Riddick picked up the shivs Shinku handed him and placed them in the sided of his boots. They then headed out to see what everyone was doing.


	5. Chapter 5

Dark Covers All: Chapter 5

Shinku and Riddick quickly headed outside every one of the survivors seemed to not notice. Shinku looked at the children and noticed that Ali was missing. Shinku then remembered that he wanted to see what was inside in the core room so Shinku began to run to the Core Room. When she got there she noticed that door had been opened.

Shinku cautiously entered the room she noticed that Ali was touching what seemed to a control panel for something. Shinku walked over to him placing a hand on his shoulders as the top of the roof began to open up letting light come into the room. Ali jumped lightly before turning quickly to who it was. Ali relaxed now knowing that it was Shinku suddenly there was screeching coming from above them.

Shinku and Ali looked up and noticed that there were smaller versions of the creatures she killed back in the tunnel Zeke was dragged into. Ali screamed and was fixing to run into the darkness, but Shinku pulled him back into the light with her Shinku then pulled Ali don into a crouched position and used her body as a shield to keep the younger creatures from getting to him. Ali whimpered as the younger creatures seemed to circle around them.

Shinku then tried to think of some way to calm Ali down so she began to sing EVA (by Nightwish)

_**6:30 winter morn**_

_**Snow keeps falling, silent dawn**_

_**A rose by another name**_

_**Eva leaves her swanbrook at home**_

_**A kindest heart which always made**_

_**Me ashamed of my own**_

_**She walks alone but not without her name**_

__Shinku could tell that Ali was still frightened and the little creatures were still flying around seeing how they could get to them. So Shinku kept singing.

_**Eva flies away**_

_**Dreams the world far away**_

_**In this cruel children's game**_

_**There's no friend to call her by her name**_

_**Eva sails away**_

_**Dreams the world away **_

_**The good in her will be my sunflower field**_

__Shinku could tell that Ali was calming down so she gripped him tighter and continued to sing.

_**Mocked by man to depths of shame**_

_**Little girl with life ahead**_

_**For a memory of one kind word**_

_**She would stay among the beasts**_

_**Time for one more daring to dream**_

_**Before her escape, edenbeam**_

_**We kill with her own loving heart**_

Shinku smiled as she let Ali up since the creatures went into a well of some sort. Shinku decided to look at it later she then went over to the wall and sat down leaning against it. Ali followed and sat in between her legs and leaned against her. Shinku smiled before finishing up her song.

_**Eva flies away**_

_**Dream the world far away**_

_**In this cruel children's game**_

_**There's no friend to call her name**_

_**Eva sails away**_

_**Dreams the world far way**_

_**The good in her will be my sunflower field**_

Shinku smiled before closing her eyes suddenly she heard Imam, yell Ali's name. Shinku heard a gunshot and Imam running in.

"ALI!"

"Over here Imam." Shinku called to him. Imam turned to them and ran over to them Ali saw Imam so he also got up and ran in to Imam's arms. Shinku smiled before looking at the well that sat across from her. She was about to get up and go over there when she felt something begin to crawl up her shirt. It felt like needles pricking her back so she wound up tensing up.

Imam then came over to her said," Thank you Shinku for saving Ali's life. What wrong?"

"Your welcome and something is crawling up my shirt and it has claws." Shinku muttered soon Shinku felt it shift over to her stomach and began to crawl upwards. The other survivors including Riddick came over to what was the matter.

Shinku moved her hand toward her the top of her shirt once she lifted the top she could see that there was a little creature the same that was circling them like pray, but this one seem to be just born.

"Great." Shinku muttered.

"What is it?" Imam asked.

"I think I just became a mother in this little guy's eyes."

"What is it?" Johns asked clearly irritated.

"Why don't you come over here and look dumbass." Shinku growled at Johns. Riddick mentally shivered in pleasure at the sound of her voice growling at Johns.

As Johns came closer to Shinku reaching for her shirt when suddenly nothing, but a quick blur came from her shirt and jumped onto Johns face.

"AHH GET IT OFF!!" Johns yelled as her tripped backwards and fell to the floor rolling around trying to get the creature off. Shinku laughed as Johns continued to roll around on the ground. Riddick chuckled lightly at the humiliation Johns was getting from a small creature. The other survivors stared at Johns helplessly while Shinku finally wiped the tears from her eyes that began to form from her laughing hard.

Shinku then whistled and the creature instantly flew back to her and under her shirt this time it went to her shoulder and stuck its head out from the underneath the shoulder portion of her shirt and jacket. Shinku looked at it and smiled at it as it began to nuzzle her cheek. Shinku turned and kissed the top of its head before saying," Good boy."

The creature screeched in happiness for getting praise Riddick moved next to Shinku and crouched down next to her facing the creature. He then took off his goggles and looked at it with his shined eyes. The creature screeched and flew over to Riddick and landed in his shoulder nuzzling his cheek just as it did with Shinku's cheek. Riddick looked at it before Johns decided to say," I am going to kill that thing."

"You are not going to kill Ares." Shinku growled.

"Great now you named that damned thing. Okay why that name?"

"Cause Ares is the God of War."

"That thing ain't no War God."

"Yes he is. He went to war with you and by the looks of your face I say he won." Shinku snickered at Johns face that was covered with scratch marks.

"I like it. Not a bad name for this little guy after all he caused you your humiliation though I would have like to be one that done it." Riddick said smirking at Johns.

The creature screeched in agreement with its new name.

"Great now that thing has two wanted criminals for parents. On being the infamous Richard B. Riddick and the other the infamous Necro killer Shinku Setsugi. Lovely." Johns muttered in disgust.

Shinku was fixing to go punch Johns when Riddick stepped in front of her Shinku looked at Riddick in confusion, but she saw a Not-Now look in Riddick's eyes. Shinku then noticed that the newly named creature jumped from Riddick shoulder and back to Shinku's and hid under her coat shoulder to protect him self from the sun. Shinku then went over to the well where she saw the other little creatures go in.

Everyone else followed and looked into it Riddick however went down a little way to see inside better. John popped a green flare and dropped in to it.

"They all ran in here with the heaviest of doors thought that they would be safe inside, but they forgot to lock the cellar." Riddick explained to them before putting back on his goggles.

Shinku then looked around the building some more Shinku headed to the control panel while everyone else talked amongst themselves. Shinku pressed a button on the control panel when the back of it opened up and a sword covered with glass and was sheathed a dark red cover. Suddenly Shinku felt her sword on her back began to get hot before removing its self from her back and merging its self with the other one.

Shinku removed the sword from the glass cover before picking it up and placing it where her other sword used to be. Shinku told her self she would figure it out later. Shinku heard Ares screeching looking at him she noticed that the others were following Fry to another building. Shinku followed after as they entered the room Fry went to the model and started to turn it until they all saw that there was going to be a long eclipse.

"A total eclipse." Fry muttered.

"Not afraid of the dark are you?" Riddick asked mockingly. Everyone looked at him with a slight glare except for Shinku who was already heading out to start fixing that aircraft. Shinku figured she could patch up the plane where it needed to be. Shinku walked over to the aircraft and gently went inside. Shinku then took off her jacket placing it on the ground and signaled Ares to crawl inside. Ares did and snuggled into a ball and fell asleep.

Shinku covered him up with the remainder of her coat and gently placed Ares and her coat on one of the seats before turning to leave Shinku saw Riddick and noticed that the back was closed.

"You really are going to keep Ares?" Riddick asked.

"Yes I am. So what?"

Riddick then stepped closer until he was extremely close to Shinku.

"How exactly are planning on taking care of him?"

"I'll find a way Riddick."

Riddick growled before pulling her into a hot passionate kiss Shinku kissed back with equal passion. Riddick didn't understand what was wrong with his inner beast or himself for that matter, but every time he was around her his inner beast threaten to get out and find a secluded spot and taker her. Riddick pulled away to look at Shinku who's lips were swollen from there kiss.

"What the hell are you doing to me?" Riddick growled tangling his hand in her hair.

"I don't know. What am I doing Riddick?" Shinku replied.

"Neither do I. But what ever it is I am fixing to satisfy my hunger."

"Hunger?"

"Yes I am fixing to take you in this goddamn ship."

"You can try." Shinku said challengingly.

However before Riddick could answer the back of the aircraft opened up Fry then entered the air craft. Fry looked at Riddick to Shinku and back again.

"Is something the matter?" She asked.

"No." Shinku replied after she heard Riddick growled in response to her question. Shinku then said," I just wanted to leave Ares in here so he is not in the sun longer than necessary."

Fry nodded before heading to the control panels and started to check the systems. Shinku turned to leave, but Riddick grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into his hard chest and purred," This isn't over I plan on doing what I wanted to very soon. I am going to make you mine and no one else's."

"Try." Shinku purred back before leaving the space craft and headed to see how every one was doing. Leaving Riddick on the space craft with Fry.


	6. Chapter 6

Dark Covers All: Chapter 6:

Shinku left Riddick with Fry and headed over to where Shazza was working on a sand cat.

"Need help?" Shinku asked politely.

"Yeah that would be great." She replied great fully.

Shinku then began to help her repair the sand cat.

"So I see Riddick taking a liking to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on girl I see the way he be looking at ya from behind." Shazza said smiling slightly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Remember when you told Johns to come look at Ares?"

"Yes what about it?"

"Well as he got closer Riddick started to growl. Now I know normal men wouldn't growl out loud, but even Jack was looking at him confused as why he was growling. It dawned on me why he was growling like a panther protecting its mate when Johns backed up a good 10 feet away from you that was when he stopped growling." Shazza said finishing what she had observed.

"Well you got me there." Shinku said while handing Shazza another tool.

"Besides I could tell you really like him too."

"WHAT!!" Shinku exclaimed blushing red.

"Now don't you lie to me I could tell you've been checking him out and just between you and me he's worth checking." Shazza whispered snickering at Shinku's red face.

"Who's worth checking out?" A deep voice said behind them.

Both Shinku and Shazza both turned around to see Riddick standing behind them. Shinku's face went redder and quickly turned back around and continued to look at the tools to find the tool Shazza needed.

"Nobody Riddick just having a girl chat. Hey could you do me a favor? I think I left a tool on the ship can you got get it?"

Riddick grunted and went back to the ship to get what Shazza asked for, but instead hide in the shadow of the building about 2 feet away from them.

Shazza had turned back around and looked at Shinku before teasing," Well that was close wasn't it? Could your face turn any redder?" Shinku couldn't help, but turn redder at Shazza's shameless teasing.

"so what if I have an attraction to him."

"What kind of attraction? Sexual or animal or love?"

"Umm…kind of all three…." Shinku said quietly.

"Finally the truth comes out. So how do you plane on seducing him?"

Riddick then began to growl not knowing who "who" was. Suddenly the thought of it being Johns sprang into his head causing him to growl at the thought of Shinku being with Johns. If it was him then Riddick would have to ghost him sooner. Shinku was going to belong to one person and one person only Richard Badass Riddick.

Riddick continued to listen to the women's conversation.

"I am not going to seduce Riddick."

"Really because I thought I saw him getting cozy with Fry." Shazza said picking up the tools since they finished the sand cat. Shinku eyes narrowed at the ground and a sort of animal possession came through her thinking of Fry and Riddick together.

"Calm down girl I am just kidding beside the way you tensed up proved I am right."

"Your mean." Shinku said getting to her feet before offering her hand to Shazza's and helping her up.

"Only to the people who won't admit their feelings, who are my friends." Shinku smiled before she heard foot steps approaching. They turned to see Riddick walking over to them.

"Couldn't find it." He said looking at Shazza.

"Its alright we managed to fix it without it right Shinku?"

"Yeah we did."

"Well better go tell Fry and Johns that the sand cat is operational, but just make sure Shinku why don't you start it up?"

Shinku nodded as Shazza turned to leave and she then headed over to the sand cat with Riddick following her. Shinku got in to the driver seat while Riddick climbed in the back and stood behind her.

"You know I just learned something today?" Riddick said.

"What?" Shinku asked curiously.

" I learned that some has an attraction to me."

"Really?" Shinku replied.

"Yes and she seem to think that she doesn't need to seduce me. mind explaining that Shinku?" Riddick then leaned down next to Shinku's ear.

"Mind explaining what?"

"Why you feel the need to not seduce me?"

"You heard our conversation?" Shinku asked turning to face Riddick.

"Yes I heard every single word of the conversation after I left. So now I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Will I be the first man to lay claim to you or were there others?"

"Only one other if you mean loved or if you mean sex wise none."

"What happened to the other man you loved?"

"His name was John Lloyd and as for what happened to him I can't remember."

"Can't remember or Won't remember."

"I think both, but why did you want to know?" Shinku asked.

"Because I told you before I want to make you mine and only mine." Riddick replied as he placed his hands on her shoulders moving her hair from the right side and placing it to the left. Riddick then began to leave soft kisses on her neck and his hands began to travel down her arms until the reached her hands. He enter twined his fingers with her fingers before pulling her hands back with his.

"You know we aren't all going to get off this planet alive."

"I am going to get as many people as I can off this planet Riddick."

"Really even Johns because I don't think he'll even cut me loose like her promised."

"Except Johns he's an asshole that thinks he is bad, but is nothing except a crack addict."

"Try morphine addict."

"Still the same deal never knows when he is going to get his next fixes."

"True, but let's not talk about him."

"Alright. Riddick you might want to stop."

"Why?"

"Johns and everyone else is coming and I haven't started the sand cat."

Riddick nodded letting go of Shinku and standing up behind her and started the sand cat as soon as everyone came into view. Shinku then went up to Fry and said," Everything is good, but I have to get Ares."

"Great bring the thing that is possibly going to eat us." Johns said sarcastically.

"No I think Ares would only eat your ass Johns though I think you'll give him indigestion and so help Johns if you hurt him I will your fucking ass six feet under so you dead corpse can be eaten by the others." Shinku nearly roared in Johns face.

"I think you need to learn your damned place." Johns growled reaching for his shotgun, but before he could draw it out he felt a shiv underneath his chin he looked to see who was holding it and to his surprise it was Riddick.

"This doesn't involve you Riddick."

"Actually it does Johns if you touch what is mine I will kill you without the slightest hesitation and I will enjoy it."

"Really then why are protecting her."

"Oh I am not its just that right now your on my shit list and I don't want her having all the fun kicking your sorry white ass all across the desert sand without letting me have some fun."

Johns gulped silently and watched as Shinku turned to leave to retrieve her jacket. Riddick removed the shiv from his throat before jumping onto the sand cat and waited for Shinku to return. Shinku arrived at air craft and opened it up once in side she noticed that Ares was already up and waiting for her.

Shinku smiled before grabbing her coat and putting it on and watched as Ares jumped on to her shoulder and underneath the shoulder of her coat protecting it from the sun.

"Come on Ares lets go see if daddy is done scaring the shit out of Johns." Shinku whispered to Ares.

Ares screeched in response and so Shinku headed out and back toward the sand cat. Once she was there Riddick held out her hand and helped her into the sand cat. Shazza then sped off back toward the crash site in order to pick up the power cells they needed. Shinku sat down next to Riddick and as they arrived back at the crash site everyone began to het off and head toward where the power cells were at. Riddick stopped Shinku from getting off by grabbing her arm and pulling her back into him.

Riddick then gave her a growl before giving her a hard kiss on the lips. Shinku returned the kiss just as hard and backed up in to Riddick. Riddick hand went to hips and started to grind in to her. Shinku moaned into the kiss however it was cut short thanks to Ares screeching slightly letting them know that the other were on there way. Riddick gave Shinku one last kiss before getting off and going to help the other.


	7. Chapter 7

Dark Covers All: Chapter 7:

As soon as they exited the storage compartment Shinku, Shazza and Riddick were next to the Sand Cat when suddenly they all began to notice the planets beginning to align themselves. All the survivors watched in fascination and horror as it happened. Soon they began to hear screeching and they turned and looked at the mounds. They all could see hug black clouds coming from the tops of the tunnels.

"Umm…Perhaps now is the time to flee." Paris yelled out to them. All of them soon turned and ran toward the storage container. All of the survivors except Shazza, Shinku and Riddick were all in the container, but they all had to hit the ground and wait until the creatures were past them. As they flew over head quickly Shinku noticed that were little one like Ares.

Shinku had landed next to Shazza and Riddick a good two feet behind them. Shazza was looking at the container intently Shinku then realized what she was about to do.

"Don't do it Shazza wait till they stopped flapping around."

"But how long will that take?" Shazza said getting ready to bolt for the container, but before she could even do that Ares flew out of Shinku's coat and headed into the air. Just then Shazza instantly shot up and ran toward the container.

"Ares distract the others while she get to the others." Shinku shouted to him.

Ares screeched in understanding before heading to the other small creatures and began to lead them around in circles. Shazza got to the others just as the little creatures headed back toward the funnels. Shinku and Riddick got up continuing to walk toward the others as the got to the door it got darker and Shinku turned and noticed that Riddick was still standing there.

Shinku then walked next to him looking in the direction he was looking in Ares then came and landed on her shoulder nuzzling her cheek Shinku smiled and placed a small kiss on his head. Riddick then lifted up his goggles when Fry appeared by his right side and asked," What is it Riddick?"

"Like I said it ain't me you gotta worry about." Riddick replied before replacing his goggles and then they all entered and shut the doors. Shinku noticed that Imam and Jack had there head to the wall right across from her and they all heard clicking noise from on top of the storage container.

"Why do they make that sound?" Jack asked.

"Maybe it's the way the see?" Imam answered.

Jack turned to Shinku and noticed that she had her jacket off and noticed something.

"Shinku, where did you get that scar from?" Jack asked.

Everyone looked at her waiting for her story Shinku sighed and said," USG Ishimura."

Fry then turns to her and says, "You mean the USG Ishimura that was sent to the planet Aegis 7 in the Cygnus System?"

Shinku nodes solemnly and looks at the ground soon Johns asks in an aggravated tone," Could someone please tell what the hell is the USG Ishimura?"

Before Fry could answer Shinku buts in and replies," The USG Ishimura is…humph…was should I say was the largest planet mining ship that was sent to Planet Aegis 7 to recover a artifact that was discovered, but it was destroyed about 5 years ago."

"Wasn't there only three survivors on that ship?" Shazza asked

"Yes one was Isaac Clarke, Alissa Vincent and…Shinku Setsugi." Fry replied looking at her in shock. Shinku nodded before she began to remember it all.

(FLASH BACK)

"What the fuck is going on down there?" I asked as I watched the scene of where the people of the colony had me there gruesome ends.

"Sir we need to send a team down to the colony NOW!!" A woman with red hair that was cut like a boy's only except it was longer on the right side of her face.

"No on is going down there until we know what the hell is going on! Chic, get someone on the com. I want a sit-rep ASAP!" Captian Matthius orders.

("Why did he not want to send anyone down there?" Shazza asked.

"Because he was nothing, but a goddamned coward who rather let people be slaughtered like cattle then do a damn thing about it." Shinku growled at the memory.)

Not to much later a ship from the colony had crash landed on the Ishimura and Alissa and I along with the rest of our team were dispatched to the crash site.

"Whoever was piloting this thing is gone now." I said as I noticed blood every where.

"There is a lot of blood, but no bodies." Dobbs said as Alissa headed back out of the aircraft.

"Let's go. We're moving out." Alissa said and soon we all began to follow her and the blood straight to the morgue. As we entered with caution Alissa picked up a log that said that there where twenty bodies set for storage. I was looking at the blood when she heard someone say that they had found one. I went over to see that the body seemed to have been transformed into something.

("What do you mean "Into something"? Imam asked.

"Later Alissa and I learned the name that they were given by some crazy doctor on board. They were called Necromorphs goddamn monsters that were caused by that goddamned stone." Shinku said with a complete hatred.)

I was later cut off from the rest of my team when we where heading back toward the bridge. I told them that I would catch with them later since I was cut off by one of those monsters. I needed to draw it away so they could head toward the bridge I wound up in the shower room of the ship. By that time most of out team was dead all that was left was Samual Irons, Alissa, Ramirez and I.

As I headed around to try and loose the stupid monster however I managed to run into another one that was another in front of me and it brought down it's claw and struck me across the chest. I managed to jump up and over it before making a dash to the hangar. As soon as I arrived there I could see Alissa hanging onto the metal panel for dear life as the monsters where being sucked out of the air lock.

I ran over to where she was and grabbed her arm just before she slipped out and into space.

"Shinku you have to let me go!!" Alissa said with a pleading look.

"I am not about to give up another friend" I replied before noticing a piece of the panel had come off so I kicked causing it to hit the button to shut the airlock. Once the doors were closed Alissa looked at me before whacking me over the head and said," What the hell were you thinking you could've gotten killed!"

"I am not losing another friend." I replied before I hugged her.

(Flashback End)

"What happened after that?" Fry asked.

"That I am afraid I will have to finish another time you only got half the story as for the other half that can wait until we get off this damn planet." Shinku said getting up and putting on her jacket.

"That is complete and utter bullshit. I bet you made that shit up along with the people." Johns muttered.

Soon Johns was pinned to the nearest wall with gun under his chin," You listen to me you cock sucking son of a bitch if you dare say that those people that were sent to the fucking slaughter ain't real then I will god damn make sure I fucking slice and dice you before feeding to those creatures out there. You got me you god damn asshole?" Shinku yelled.

Riddick then quietly came up behind her and grabbed her wrist before pulling it down and away from Johns whispering in her ear," Soon."

Suddenly the screeching noise got louder and one of the creatures' claws came from the wall was from the wall near Imam and Jack causing both of them to jump back. Meanwhile Riddick had found a blow torch and started to cut through the metal wall once that was done everyone climbed through there Ares sat on Shinku's shoulder.

Once they were inside Shinku noticed that one of Imams' charges was following Riddick, but she cut him off and led back to Imam before following Riddick herself. When she got close she noticed that Riddick had taken off his goggles and ran toward one of the creatures obviously staring it down. Shinku didn't know why, but it was making her hot and bothered and she didn't like it.

Suddenly Shinku noticed another one appearing behind Riddick before she could do anything Ares flew toward the other one and began to screech as if trying to scare the older creature away, but it seemed to make it angry. Just as the creature was bringing its claw down to kill Ares Shinku got in the way and her back was the target. Shinku grunted and quickly grabbed Ares and put him on her shoulder before turning and facing the other creature.

Shinku growled at the creature showing it that she was pissed beyond imagination. The creature began to back away at the same time that the other creature was backing off of Riddick. Riddick then grabbed Shinku's hand and led them back to where the others were however as soon as they got into the hall Riddick screamed slightly in pain from the light that shining in his eyes forcing him to bring Shinku down with him.

Shinku was on top of Riddick when all she could hear was gun firing and a creature screeching in pain and agony. Shinku could feel Ares under her jacket and he managed to shield himself from the light before it hit him.

"You alright?", Shinku asked.

"Yeah." Riddick groaned.

Shinku got off him and he got up and put back on his goggles just as Fry said," They hate light."

While the others were busy Shinku quickly gave Riddick a light peck on the lips before leaving to see what the next plan of action was and she really didn't know that it was going to be her hardest feat yet.


	8. Chapter 8

Dark Covers All: Chapter 8:

"Alight we got a blow torch two hand lights and there is gotta be something we can rip out of the crash ship" Fry said.

"Spirits. Anything over 45 proof burns rather well." Paris suggested to Fry.

"How may bottles do you got?"

"I don't know. Maybe ten."

"Okay. Johns you got some flares. So maybe we got enough light." Fry stated as she looked at Johns.

"Enough light for fuckin' what?" Johns asked.

"We stick to the plan. We get the four cells back to the skiff."

"I hate to ruin a beautiful plan with an ugly fact, but the sand cat is Solar." Paris injected into the conversation.

While they were arguing about what was going on Jack came over and sat next to Shinku who was now visibly shaking. Jack looked at Shinku eyes and noticed that they seemed to have no life in them.

"Shinku? Are you alright?" Jack asked worriedly.

Shinku looked at Jack, but this time she had life back into her eyes however she was still shaking.

"I am fine Jack I just hate being confined into small spaces."

"Why?"

"Because for some odd reason if I am not doing something I will wind up killing someone call it blood lust if you will."

"Blood Lust?"

"It's a need to cause someone pain for me when my blood lust is active that means my more primal side is getting antsy and trust me Jack if I don't kill something soon the next person that pisses me off will have there arms ripped off." Shinku explained as Jack began to notice Shinku's eyes dilating.

Soon the conversation switched to Jack when she asked in a scared tone why they would have to go out there. Shinku was having a tough time putting her blood lust on a leash. So while the others weren't looking she slipped into the shadows and went outside the storage area. There the larger creatures stood there waiting for Shinku to make a move. Shinku had took off her jacket and left it beside Jack along with Ares who was perched on Riddick's' shoulder.

Shinku then allowed her self to indulge in the blood lust that was now stronger than ever. Shinku eyes then turned back to the way that Jack saw them lifeless and suddenly a grin appeared on her face. The grim was not one that normal people would wear when they were happy, but one that people that had no sanity and no humanity wore. Shinku then ran toward them at inhuman speeds suddenly she was in front of one of the creatures.

She tore off it's head before heading to the next one and appearing behind it lifting her right hand she impaled the creature from behind and twisted her palm upward before with drawing it from the creatures stomach. The creatures then began to surround Shinku as the blood of her first two blood lust splattered on her face and body. Shinkus' grin grew wider at the number of enemies that were surrounding her.

Shinkus' body began to shake with the thought of spilling all her enemies' blood.

(Inside Storage)

They all had agreed on a plan when Shazza noticed that Shinku was gone.

"Hey were did Shinku go?" Shazza asked.

"Riddick can you see her in the dark?" Fry asked.

Riddick then removed his goggles and saw no sign of Shinku, but suddenly there was a loud thump on the outside of the container.

"What was that?" Paris asked fearfully.

"I think it is time to move know. I am sure she's fine considering the fact that she killed 4 million Necros." Johns suggested.

Suddenly everyone heard a female voice laughing loudly and insanely everyone began to look for the source of the laughing. That was they realized that the laughing was Shinku's and that it was coming outside the container.

(Outside)

Shinku had begun laughing as she continued to kill the creatures that came at her only to be impaled by her shadows. Shinku stood in the middle of the gory scene with a smile on her face. Shinku charged at the next ten creatures ripping their bodies apart with her bare hands. Shinku continued to laugh as the body parts fell around her and as the blood of her enemies saturated her body.

Her hair was loose and matted to her face to the point that it looked like she bathed in their blood. As one of the creatures went to bit her Shinku grabbed it by the side of its mouth and began to rip its mouth apart as she watched it lay dying she smiled and began to hum her favorite lullaby. Shinku the began to attack the others in the same manner on this time she produced black spear and appeared behind the creature before impaling it like Vlad the Impaler.

Shinku never noticed the door that was opening up from the container as she continued her onslaught on the creatures. Fry was the first one to step out and look around soon every one else followed and as they arrived at the entrance of the wreckage when Fry asked," Do you see Shinku or anything?"

"Looks clear." Riddick replied.

Soon Johns was headed toward the front when suddenly a creature came from the wreckage.

"You said it was clear!" Johns said as he laid on his back.

"I said it looks clear." Riddick replied laying on his stomach.

"Well how did does it look now?"

"Looks clear." Riddick replied.

"Wait there is something heading toward us." Jack said looking at what appeared to be an outline of a person.

Riddick then walked up next to Jack before removing his goggles and what he saw amazed and slightly disturbed him. He saw Shinku facing them surrounded be dead creatures some where ripped apart and a whole lot of them were impaled as if they were nothing, but rag dolls not only that Shinku had they look of someone who was mentally insane. However Riddick picked up a slight lingering sent of blood lust from her.

"Who is it Riddick?" Fry asked as she appeared next to him.

"Shinku…there is something wrong with her." Riddick replied when he suddenly began to tense as Shinku began to walk toward them. As soon as Shinku was a foot away from where Fry, Riddick, and Jack were she tilted her head slightly. And the insanity that filled her eyes was now gone.

"What is wrong?" Shinku asked before looking at her hands she then turned and looked at the dead decomposing bodies of the creatures she decimated.

"Great…it happened again." Shinku murmured to herself however Riddick heard her and decided to question her about it later. Shinku walked into the light and everyone gasped at her condition. She was covered with blood some of it was hers while most of it was the creatures.

"The Hell happened to you?" Johns asked with disgust evident in his voice.

"Let's just say that the creatures will have plenty to eat for now." Shinku replied coldly before heading into the wreckage as soon as they entered Shazza explained what was going too happened and so Shinku helped everyone with the lights.

Riddick was telling everyone," I want the light on my back not my eyes. Take care of your cuts the bad boys know are blood."

Shinku noticed that Jack seemed to tense at those very words so Shinku quietly went up next to Jack and said," Jack…I know."

Jack looked at her in surprise and had a scared face on.

"I won't let them hurt you or any of the boys. They know I am a predator not to be trifled with. I want you to stay close to me alright." Shinku said as she saw Jack smile before nodding. As Shinku headed toward the back Shinku felt a hand on her arm. Shinku turned to see that Riddick had followed her.

"What?" Shinku asked looking down and away from Riddick; however he grabbed Shinku by the chin and made her look at him.

"What did you mean by again?" He asked.

"It happened two times before this: Once while I was on the Ishimura and the other while I was fighting the Necromongers."

"If you _**EVER**_ disappear like that I will bend you over my knee and spank the shit out of you got it." Riddick growled taking off his goggles and looking at her before grabbing her blood filled hair and pressing his lips against hers in a fierce kiss. Riddick then pulled away and headed back to the others.

Ares then landed on Shinku's shoulder and screeched slightly and nuzzled her cheek. Shinku smiled before kissing him on the cheek and headed to join the others.


	9. Chapter 9

Dark Covers All: Chapter 9:

(Hey everyone! Sorry for the long awaiting update. I am rusty on the writing of this chapter and probably didn't make this as good as the other chapters. Also this idea came to me while watching, believe it or not Oddworld: Abe's Oddysee and Alien vs. Predator. XD, So tell me what you think and how this chapter was thanks! Oh and before I forget I really did try to keep it close to the movie as possible I am sorry if I didn't and if you want to see the tattoo picture ask me and I'll send it to you!)

Shinku had come from the back and helped the other get on their lights. Shinku looked at Jack before helping her into the light, soon they were all ready to leave they waited for Riddick to start to lead them to the ship. Just as they started to head out Shinku felt a deep burn from not from her scar that ran across her back, but her birthmark. Shinku bore a crescent moon birthmark right above her heart.

Shinku quickly focused on the task at hand rather than the burning sensation in her chest. As they ran nearly 3 miles when one of the torches Paris was holding went out.

"Stay together." Fry said encouragingly.

Paris the quickly tried to grab another lighter from the box one of the flares fell out and rolled out of the box and out of the lights range. Shinku's vision then started to get blurry and the more she tried to shake it her head the blurry it got until her vision became something akin to static however she could make out a figure of what appeared to be human.

Shinku noticed that not only that she could make out Jack, but she was seeing through the eyes of the creature.

"Wait!" Jack called as she started to take of her light Shinku quickly appeared behind her.

"Don't I'll get it," Shinku said quietly as she took off her light and walked over to the flare when she felt the burn in her chest increase tenfold.

*Dammit. What's wrong with me?* Shinku thought to herself as she clutched her chest.

Ares who was sitting on the cart instantly started to screech and flew over to Riddick gently nudging him with urgency. Riddick looked at him showing him that he had his attention, when he instantly flew over to Shinku landing near her. Riddick then noticed that she was clutching her chest and was sweating profusely. He also noticed that her scent was becoming more animalistic then it normally was.

It was then Riddick noticed that one of the creatures also took notice to Shinku's condition and decided to attack her. Riddick quickly ran toward her and tackled her to the ground. As soon as they hit the floor Johns started to shoot his shotgun at the creature, but with no luck. And Paris started to crawl away with his light cord still strapped to him causing the battery power to break and the light cords to stop working.

Paris stopped soon after and called out for light, but stopped when he felt something pierce him as he held up his hand he noticed blood was on it. Paris then started to say he wanted to die in France, but had never been to France. With that he took one last sip from is alcohol before blowing the liquid into his light causing a large fireball to appear before dissipating into nothing. As soon as the fireball was gone the creatures swarm Paris and began to devour him.

Shinku had to close her eyes and tried not to hear Paris cries of anguish. Riddick looked at her before grabbing the flare and tossed it Fry where she then started and helped the others light other bottles of light.

Riddick picked up Shinku and put her near the batteries, he noticed that she was still clutching her chest.

"What's wrong? I know you stronger than this." Riddick asked her quietly.

"I don't fucking know. One fucking minute I am fine, but now my goddamn birthmark is burning a hole through my heart…and I can see what these creatures see." Shinku hissed out in pain.

Riddick nodded before making Shinku move her hand away to see that there was a crescent moon birthmark that seemed to have a strange looking knot in it. However it was beginning to glow causing Shinku to cringe in pain. Riddick looked at Shinku one more time, as their eyes locked both Riddick and Shinku could hear each other's heart beats and they seemed to be in rhythm to each other.

When Ares screeched they both broke out of the trance they seemed to be in and Riddick stood up and looked in the direction of where he could see Paris's body being eaten.

"Do I even want to know?" Fry asked as she walked up behind Riddick.

Riddick didn't say anything as he scanned the area that was when he noticed that three of the creatures were standing a hill looking at Jack. When Riddick turned to look at Jack that was when he noticed that he was not a "he," but a she.

Shinku managed to get back on her feet before turning the others and said," Come on. Let's get moving."

Soon they started to move when Jack walked over to Fry and asked, "Are we getting close?"

Fry didn't answer, but called out," Can we pick up the pace?"

Johns then suddenly stopped and threw down the ropes in aggravation.

Shazza looked at the ground and noticed that they had crossed their own tracks.

"Are we lost or something because we are crossing are own goddamn tracks?" Shazza asked irritated.

"Want to tell me what the hell is going on?" Johns asked Riddick while walking over to him.

"Why have we circled? Are we lost?" Imam asked Riddick.

"Listen," Riddick replied.

"Do you even know where we are?" Imam asked raising his voice slightly.

"Listen!" Riddick growled standing up.

Soon everyone quieted the children soon started to scoot closer to Imam while Jack stood closer to Shinku.

As Shinku listened her eyes began to get blurry again and this time a female spoke into her head.

*_My, it has been awhile since a Furyan goddess has visited our humble home. *_

Shinku instantly went to scanning the area around them, when the female voice continued to speak to her.

*_It seems that you aren't aware of who you are. Has that birthmark of your been giving you trouble? If you wish to see me then look to you left, dear Furyan. *_

Shinku looked to her left and could barely make out a large outline of what appeared to Shinku to be the Alpha or Queen of these creatures.

*_You still have to prove not only to me, but there are three other species that you have to prove your worth to. Believe it or not we used to human when this planet was flourishing with life, but thanks to what was done to us we barley have any humanity left within us. The ones that attack and try to kill you and your friends are the fifth generation of our species with no humanity attached to them. I am the last one with any human emotions or humanity left. Will you name us?*_

Shinku could only think of one name that seemed to have just come to her and that was: *Raptors*

From what Shinku could make out the Queen Raptor seemed to be slightly surprised.

*_Thank you. You have already proven your worth to us not only as a Furyan Warrior, but as a strong goddess and mother and so I will bestow upon you the mark of our race.*_

*Why do you keep calling me Furyan and I am no goddess of any race.* Shinku asked in her mind however, she received no answer.

It was then Shinku noticed too late that the Raptor Queen was on her until she was pinned down to the ground.

"SHINKU!" Jack yelled out instantly in a panic.

Everyone turned to face where Jack screamed when they saw one of the creatures pinning Shinku to the ground with her shirt up showing her stomach it was then that Johns raised his shotgun to kill the creature, but soon another ignored the light and smacked it out of his hands.

Riddick growled out loud and ran at the creature that was not only preventing Shinku from, but had started to use its claws to scratch in a marking on her upper stomach. Unfortunately, another appeared and started to strike at Riddick preventing him from getting to Shinku who was now screaming in pain. Riddick then felt his inner beast howl in complete anger at the thought of what was his getting hurt.

Riddick growled once more before pulling out the crescent shivs he got from Shinku and struck out at the creature cutting its neck deeply before using the other one to cut its head in half. By the time he finished with the creature he turned and noticed that creature had finished with whatever it was doing to Shinku when it let out the loudest screech everyone had ever heard.

The creature than began to glow and suddenly became nothing, but light that seemed to have merged with Shinku's stomach. Shinku let out one last scream before falling unconscious from the pain. Everyone quickly ran over to her and noticed that on her stomach where the creature appeared to be carving something into her there was a tattoo in place of the scratches.

Riddick looked at the tattoo and could make out what appeared to have some similarity to the creatures. Riddick looked at Shinku's face and noticed that she seemed to be at peace now, but that was when he noticed that both her birthmark and the new tattoo began to glow white one last time before they stopped glowing.

Shinku than began to come to when she noticed that everyone was standing near her. Shinku looked at them before she looked down at her stomach she noticed the new mark on her body, she than began to stand up despite the protest of the others.

"We need get moving soon." Shinku said standing up.

Riddick couldn't help, but mentally smirk at the quickness of her composure. While the others went over to check how much light they had Riddick grabbed Shinku and pulled her over to him placing her into fierce kiss.

Riddick pulled away before he growled out," You are going to explain the hell that was about, _right_?"

Shinku looked at him slightly dazed at the kiss, but she quickly nodded in agreement.

"Good." Riddick replied before he walked over to the others to explain why he had led them in circles. Shinku followed him when she felt Ares land on her shoulder it was then she realized that he had been in the light this whole time and wasn't even burned.

*What could this mean?* Shinku asked herself.


	10. Chapter 10

Dark Covers All: Chapter 10:

Riddick stood at the front of the group Imam was to his right and Shinku stood next to Jack with Ares perched on her right shoulder.

Riddick than began to explain," Canon Ahead. I circled once to buy me some time to think."

"I think we should go now." Imam suggested.

"I don't know about that. That's death row up there, especially with the girl bleeding." Riddick replied.

John then whipped his head to look at Riddick with disbelief, "What? What the fuck you talking about? They're not cut."

"Not them. Her." Riddick said turning and looking at Jack.

That was when everyone looked at Jack except Shinku who gently pulled Jack to her and rubbed her arm with her hand in a motherly manner.

"You've gotta be kidding me," was all Johns said.

Jack started to tear up before she said," I just thought it'd be better if people took me for a guy. You could've left me behind so that was I didn't tell you."

Jack leaned into Shinku some more as Shazza and Fry and the boys went came over to her as well to try give her more comfort.

Imam quietly turned around to the front again when Riddick said," They have been nose open for ever since we left. In case you haven't noticed they go off blood."

It was then that Fry stood up and said," Look. This not gonna work. We are gonna have to go back."

John's looked at her angrily before asking," What did you say? You are the one who got us out here in the first place and turned us into sled dogs."

"I was **wrong**, I admit it, Okay? Can we just get back to the ship?" Fry replied.

"I don't know, Carolyn. Nice breeze. Wide-open space. I'm starting' to enjoy my fuckin sell out here." Jack says sarcastically.

"What? Are you high again? Just listen to yourself, Johns" Fry said with an demanding voice.

"No, no. Your right, Carolyn. What's to be afraid of? My life's just a streaming pile of meaningless shit anyhow! So I say mush on. The canyons only a couple hundred meters, and then after that it's skiff city, so why don't bunch up stuff a cork in that fuckin kid and let's go." Johns yelled causing the children to crowd around Shinku.

Shinku began to grind her teeth because of the bitter hatred for what was to come growing inside her. Shinku gently nudge the kids over to Imam which they got the hint and went over to him leaving a light near Shinku. Shinku then pulled out her guns that strapped to her hips before moving them to the front of her legs and began to tap them on her upper legs.

"She is the captain. We should listen to her." Imam said calmly.

"I agree with Imam here." Shazza said putting her input in.

Riddick said nothing, but looked over at Shinku who he could tell that she was really pissed off by the way she smelled and by the she was looking up at the darkness patting her guns on her legs.

"Listen to her? When she was so willing to sacrifice us all?" Johns said with a slight mock in his voice.

"What does he mean?" Jack asked.

"That does not help us." Fry said before she could say anymore Johns cut her off.

"During the crash, she tried to blow the passenger cabin tried to kill us in our sleep."

"Shut your mouth." Fry cried out

"We are fuckin disposable. We're just walking ghosts to you, aren't we?"

"Shut your fuckin blow hole!" And with that Fry charged at Johns who then knocked her to the ground.

"Fine! Fine! You made your point. We can all be scared." Imam said quickly intervening.

Shazza noticed that Shinku hadn't said anything for awhile and looked over at her. Shazza noticed that Shinku was pissed and wanted to say something until Shinku's iris's looked her way giving her the look that said, don't – say – anything.

"Oh Carolyn, how much do you weigh now?" Johns asked her.

"You done?" Shinku asked Johns with an edge to her voice.

Johns turned to her and noticed her guns in her hands before he could raise his shotgun at her she quickly looked at him.

"Raise that shotgun, Johns it will give all the more reason to kill you. You pathetic piece of shit, you think that just because Fry did something like that and we are going to follow you? You better think the _**FUCK**_ again, she is a fucking saint compared to you and what I know you would do Johns. Now I am going to walk over to Fry and help her up, you dear Johns are going to keep your fucking hyped up druggy ass mouth shut or I will gladly rip you goddamn heart from you fucking chest and listen to you scream in agony." Shinku growled to him before putting away her guns and walking over to where Fry was and helping her up.

"Thank you." Fry muttered.

Shinku nodded to Fry before saying," Let's get the fuck out of here. My fucking body aches and burns and I am not putting up with anymore shit."

Soon Shinky helped Imam pull the batteries while the boys and Jack stood in between Shazza and Fry. Ares continued to ride on Shinku's shoulder until she told Ares to go to Riddick. Riddick and Johns were up ahead talking about something and thanks to the gift the Queen Raptor gave her she would be able to hear what Ares hears.

Johns was holding one of his flares in his hand," Ain't all of gonna make it."

"Just realized that?" Riddick asked Johns. Riddick noticed that Ares was on his left shoulder nuzzling his cheek.

"Nine of use left. If you could make it through the canyon and just lose one, that'd be quite a feat, huh?" Johns said.

"Not if I am the one." Riddick replied.

"What if you're one in eight?" Johns asked.

They both stopped at looked around when they heard one the creatures' screeching.

"I'm listening." Riddick replied.

"What are they doing up there?" Jack asked worriedly.

"Talking about the canyon, I suppose." Imam replied.

"I highly doubt those two would talk about the canyon civilly those two fuckers are up to something. What do think, Shinku?" Shazza asked looking at her.

"You got that right Shazza I am listening in on their conversation through Ares. And one of those fuckers are going to die." Shinku growled out.

"How can you-," Fry asked her.

"I'll tell you when we get the skiff." Shinku replied before going back to listening to their conversation.

"Battlefield doctors decide who live and dies. It's call triage." Johns explained.

"Kept calling it murder when I did it," Riddick replied.

"Either way, either way I figured it's something you can grab onto." Johns said.

"Sacrifice play. Hack up the body, leave it at the start of the canyon like a bucket of bait."

When Shinku heard this, her face changed into one of pure rage at what they were talking about, but she knew she had listen to them finish their conversation and wait to strike.

"Trawl with it. You got extra cable on the sled. We drag the body 40, 50 feet behind us." Johns suggested.

"Nice embellishment." Riddick replied.

"Well, I don't wanna feed 'em. I just wanna keep 'em off out scent." Johns explained.

"So which one caught you eye?" Riddick asked as he turned around to face the others. That was when he noticed that she was hunched over slightly like a lioness ready to kill. Riddick made eye contact with Shinku that let her that it was almost time to kill.

"Don't look. Christ what the hell's wrong with you?" Johns asked as gently nudged Riddick forward.

When Riddick turned back around Shinku asked Imam to slow down a bit,

"Shazza, Fry I want you both to take my guns and hold them for me. Imam take my sword and Jack wear my Jacket it will provide you with protection." Shinku said as she handed them her items.

"Shinku why are you giving us theses?" Fry asked.

Shinku looked at Fry with a animalistic look in her eyes and grinned insanely before saying, "It's almost time to play."

"All right enough of this shit. You do the girl and I'll keep the others off your back." Johns said causing Riddick to stop and turn slowly to him.

"It's not too big a job for you, is it?" Johns asked Riddick.

"I'm just wondering if we don't need a bigger piece of bait." Riddick replied.

"Like who?" Johns asked.

As the two men stared at each other Shinku was starting to shift herself into a running position waiting for John or Riddick to move. Riddick quickly lashed out at Johns causing him to let go of the flare before quickly turning and grabbing John's shotgun. The two men began to struggle with the shotgun Fry cried for them to leave and run.

Shinku on the other had just allowed her to be taken over by "other" self and she ran at the two men. When she was within 2 feet of the men she quickly jumped kick Johns in the face causing him to fly back onto his back. However before Shinku could go and start to beat the shit out of him for causing everybody grief Riddick stopped her. Shinku looked at Riddick before growling at him for stopping her.

"He's my prey, stay to the shadows and watch." Riddick growled back.

Shinku looked at him one more time before she backed away until she was in the shadows before she crouched down and watched. Shinku watched at Johns and Riddick circled each other like lions getting ready to fight. Riddick then pulled out one of the crescent shivs and Johns soon followed suit pulling out one of his own.

"One Rule," was all Riddick said.

And with that Riddick struck out at Johns' hand causing him to let go of his shiv. Riddick then used the lights he wore and struck Johns in the face causing him to fall to the ground.

"Stay in the light," Riddick finished as Johns laid on the ground.

Johns then took out his night stick and tripped Riddick causing him to fall on the ground. Johns then proceeded to straddle Riddick and tried to beat him in the face with it. Shinku watched the two men struggle only her focus remained on Riddick. Shinku licked her lips with anticipation on Riddick killing Johns. Riddick was using his left arm to prevent the night stick from hitting him. Riddick then used his left leg and wacked Johns in the head.

Johns fell to the side and grabbed Riddick shiv and tried to stab him, but Riddick prevented him from it.

"Remember that moment," Riddick said before punching Johns off grabbing his shiv and hitting Johns in the back causing a deep gash in Johns back.

John then fell back down to the ground groaning in pain. Johns had begun to crawl toward his shotgun.

All the while Riddick called to him," You should've never taken the chains off, Johns.

Riddick had his light in his hand and as the flare went out he began to merge with the darkness saying," You were one brave fuck before. You were really bad ass. The chains. The gauge. The badge. I told you to ghost me."

While Riddick was talking Johns had reloaded his shotgun and stood up before he looked around for Riddick. Shinku watched with excitement as one of the Raptors ran toward him and impaled him before biting his head off. Shinku grinned at the site, but she then noticed that Riddick was looking at her causing her to lick her lips.

Riddick watched Shinku as she licked her lips, he could smell that the fight somehow triggered the animalistic side of her and he could smell the arousal coming from her. Riddick then walked over to Shinku standing in front of her, Shinku did something that caused Riddick to stiffen and growl in warning.

Shinku had grabbed a hold of Riddick pant legs looking up at him before gently placing her nose on his left leg traveling up slowly as she stood up. When she reached his crotch area she nuzzled it lightly causing Riddick to stiffin and growl in warning. Shinku then stood up as her hands had also followed along his legs slowly and up to his hips.

Riddick the growled once more pushing Shinku into a nearby rock that was to her right, Shinku smiled and began to gently nip at his lips; Riddick couldn't stop himself when he crashed his lips onto hers with brute force. As his hands found her legs he pulled them up around his waist where Shinku locked them behind his back. They both had begun to grind into each other turning the other on more.

Riddick could feel his animalistic side wanting out to do nothing more than to fuck Shinku until she could hardly stand. Shinku on the other hand felt her body call out to Riddick's in need. After that fight her animal instinct told her that he had proven to her that he was an acceptable mate.

As the two pulled away from each other panting Shinku eyed Riddick's lips once and soon they were both lip locked all over again.

(WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN! REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW! . lemon . .lime. or on with the story. Decisions, Decisions. XD)


	11. Chapter 11

Dark Covers All: Chapter 11:

(Hello All! I am sorry for not updating sooner I was having a writer's block, but now I am back hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint any especially with this lime/lemon scene. I was blushing like mad to do this… anyway wanted to give a lot of Thanks to these people for their wonderful reviews of my story:

Riddicks-gurl1988

LovetheRose

Immy

Last of the Ancients

Bitter sweet nightmares

Phantom's Ange

Babzzee

Kiki

CheckitDude

Mbcatattack

Alucard's – Master

Riddick_ho(e)haha

Ihtayt

QuietStorm Aka Narusake-Koi

Kathalla

Lilmizz3vil

Shadowoftheblackdeat

Lemonade

Sharebear1984

Thank you all for ya'll review and I hope I don't disappoint you! XD)

As Shinku's and Riddick continued to kiss Shinku pulled away from Riddick.

"I'm going to fuck you till you can't stand," Riddick growled out.

Shinku smirked at him before leaning close to Riddick's ear nipping it slightly before replying," Then fuck me…hard..."

Riddick growled before pushing back against the rock hard to where she knew she would have bruises; he then slammed his lips on hers hard biting, sucking and nipping at her bottom lip while his hands went for her pants tearing the button off her pants and damaging the zipper in the process. Riddick then undid his pants lowered them down until his cock was free before slamming into Shinku which caused her to cry out in pain and pleasure.

"FUCK...Your tight…" Riddick growled out.

Riddick then began thrust in and out of her hard and fast, Shinku began to moan not caring who or what heard her. Riddick shifted Shinku right slightly which caused Shinku moan louder. Riddick then began to aim for that spot with of his thrust into her body.

"Ri-Riddick…" was all Shinku could moan out.

Riddick could feel the walls of Shinku close around his cock and he knew she was close. Riddick could feel his animalistic side wanted to mark and so when they both came Riddick bite the junction of Shinku's neck and shoulder met and bite hard enough to draw blood. Riddick moaned into shoulder when her metallic blood entered his mouth. When Shinku felt Riddick bit her shoulder, she instinctively bite him back just as hard drawing blood from him as well.

After they came down from their euphoria Shinku removed her mouth from Riddick's neck gently lapping at the wound with her tongue before looking at Riddick. Once Riddick was done doing the same, she looked at her before saying," Your mine, now."

Shinku didn't say anything, but nodded her head when Riddick then began to pull out of her Shinku couldn't help, but moan in slight disappointment. They then quickly redressed themselves though when Shinku looked down at her pants she turned and looked at Riddick.

"When we get off this planet you owe me new pants," Shinku said before ripping a piece off her shirt and tying it around her pants to keep them up.

"When we get off this planet I plan on keeping you naked and in a bed for a good couple days." Riddick replied back with a smirk.

Shinku growled at before walking over to him just as he was picking up his goggles. Shinku couldn't help the Cheshire smile that its way to her face. Shinku then quickly and quietly stalked her way upon Riddick and smacked him in the ass before running toward the direction the others went in.

"The Fuck…" Riddick growled out before looking to see where Shinku was running off to.

Shazza was looking around when she turned to her left she could see Shinku now walking up to him.

"Shinku, you alright?" Shazza asked before pulling her into a hug being mindful of the light.

Shinku nodded, she then was pulled into a group hug with the kids.

"Where's Riddick?" Fry asked Shinku.

"He's coming," Shinku replied with a small smile.

Just as Fry turned around Riddick was behind her causing her to scream.

"Back to the ship, huh? Just huddle together until the lights burn out? Till you can't see what's eating you? That the big plan?" Riddick asked looking at Fry.

"Where's Johns?" Imam asked.

"Which half?" Riddick asked Imam.

Shinku couldn't help, but look away from Riddick to try and not laugh.

"We're gonna lose everybody out here," Jack said with a scared tone.

"No we aren't going to lose everybody," Shazza stated with determination.

"Shazza is right; we will get out of here." Shinku said agreeing with Shazza.

"He died fast, and if we have any choice about it, that's the way, should all go out." Riddick said as he walked over to Jack. Before walking past her and over to what appeared to be a pile of bones.

Shinku looked at Jack before pulling her into a comforting hug and gently rubbing her hand up and down her arm. Jack looked at Shinku with a thankful look before leaning against her for some comfort.

"Blind spot…" Riddick stated quietly.

"Shall we pray together?" Imam asked as his students and Jack gathered around Fry and Shazza.

Shinku noticed that Riddick and Imam sat down near some bones and so she quietly went behind them on the other side and began to listen on the conversation that had already started.

"Think someone can spend half their life in a slam... with a horse bit in their mouth and not believe? Think he could start out in some liquor store trash bin… with an umbilical cord wrapped around his neck and not believe? Got it all wrong, holy man. I absolutely believe in God and I absolutely hate the fucker." Riddick said looking at Imam.

Imam just shook his head and said," He is with us nonetheless."

Just then Shinku stepped out of the shadows and said," Imam, I think the others want to talk to you."

Imam nodded his head before walking over to the rest of the survivors.

Once Imam was out of hearing range Riddick said," You know I am going to get you for that ass swipe you gave me earlier."

"Hmph. Try all you want you won't be able hit this ass without me knowing your behind me." Shinku replied as she walked behind him and leaned against his back wrapping her arms around his neck.

Riddick leaned back taking in her scent; Riddick noticed that Shinku smelled of blood, sweat, dirt and sex from when they were fucking against the rock.

"Just watch when we get off this rock your ass is mine." Riddick stated as a deadly grin appeared on his face as he looked up at with his shinning eyes.

Shinku smirked before placing a quick kiss on his lips and walking away before he could respond to the kiss. Riddick growled in annoyance at the fact that she was teasing him and Riddick knew that he did not take kindly to being teased. Especially from Shinku; Riddick then got up from his sitting spot and quickly grabbed Shinku before she got to far near the group for them to notice her approaching and pulled her into the darkness.

Riddick pressed her against the wall of bones and smashed his lips on hers before saying," I'm going to punish you when get off here and I'm going to enjoy it very very much."

Shinku just smirked before she was pulled into another hard kiss; Shinku then heard Ares screeching and pulled back from Riddick and said," Shall we go?"

Riddick just turned and began to lead them back to the group of survivors to head into their hardest task yet.

(Hope you guys enjoyed the lemon/lime. MY FACE IS EXTREMELY RED FROM WRITING THIS... T-T Enjoy it please? Thanks for reading)


	12. Chapter 12

Dark Covers All: Chapter 12:

(First I would like to thank all those who reviewed my last chapter and who favorite and alerted too. But I would like to thank Sharpie-Marker1101 and RedandBlacklunerwolf for being the only people to review my lemon/lime chapter. So I thank you both and this chapter is dedicated to you guys. This is it guys the last chapter of Dark Covers All.)

All of the survivors stood at the opening of the canyon listening to the creatures call out to each other. Shinku had made the survivors keep hold of the weapons that Shinku had given them. She stood next to Riddick while he survived the surroundings Shinku however felt that her animalistic bloodlust had come back with a vengeance and made her more antsy, but with Riddick near it seemed to calm slightly.

"Only see one way. That way, it's the only way off this rock. Just keep the girl between you." Riddick said as he turned and walked past Imam.

"What about the cells?" Imam asked him.

Riddick turned and looked at them before saying," I'll take those."

"Move." Riddick said.

"Are you sure you can keep up?" Fry asked him, but when he bellowed move they all began to run into the canyon. They all kept running, Shinku made sure that all of the kids were between her and Shazza as well as Imam and Fry; suddenly they were stopped when a large number of young Raptors were heading their way.

"Don't fear them they fear the light. Keep the kids in the center," Shinku called as they continued onward.

As they continued it was then that they began to feel drops of liquid, Shinku looked down at her arms and noticed that the liquid was blue.

"Do not look up," Riddick shouted to them, Fry then began to look up despite Riddick's warning.

"Do not look up!" Riddick yelled again, but it was too late she looked up.

"They're killing each other," Fry said just then one of them went flying toward her and Riddick pushed her forward missing the Raptor by inches. Fry and Riddick began catch up to the rest of the survivors as they entered another part of the bodies of the Raptors began to fall one by one and soon they were all trying to avoid the bodies from landing on them.

They paused briefly before they head toward a place where bones were, and they stopped only to move again by Riddick urgent commands.

"Move! Keep Moving! Keep Moving!" Riddick yelled. Shinku looked at the other survivors before looking at the kids and encouraged them to keep moving.

Soon they were following Riddick through the bone maze after Imam and one of his disciples moved some of the bone so the cells could be dragged through. Shinku kept close to the kids as uneasiness flowed through her Shinku couldn't tell what was to come next. They were about to run when the one of the kids were grabbed by Raptor as caused him to yell. Shinku's instincts' kicked into overdrive as she turned to where the Raptor was. She quickly jumped from the bones and landed on top of it and with all her strength crushed the Raptor's skull in.

As Imam and Fry began to patch up the boy Shazza stayed close to the other boys with the light. Jack noticed that Riddick seemed to continue moving so she called out his name. It was then that Shinku noticed that another Raptor was approaching from the top and was heading toward Jack so she quickly ran toward Jack and grabbed her before tossing her over to where Shazza stood and was crushed underneath the skeleton of a Raptor while the live Raptor was starting to snap at her trying to get to her. Shinku growled in anger when suddenly she noticed that Fry was using the light she had and tried to get the Raptor off of her.

"Get off her!" Fry cried out, but the Raptor ignored her and continued to try and snap at her to try and get to her.

Riddick then took off his goggles before turning to where Shinku was pinned and ran at the Raptor. It smacked Fry away causing the flashlight she was using to hit the wall breaking. Before the Raptor turned to Riddick and charged at him Riddick growled grabbing it's arms and began to push it back. Shinku had rolled out from underneath the skull and stood up and watched as Riddick avoided it's bits before he quickly ducked and grabbed one of the shives on his boots. He then stabbed it twice before he then cut the Raptors gut and let them spill out and let it die.

"He did not know who he was fuckin' with." Riddick said before turning to face the survivors before he turned to Shinku and offering her his hand. Shinku took his hand and let her pulled her up their hands lingered slightly before turned back around toward the cells and began to drag them while the other helped the young boy to keep up. Shinku took up the back to prevent any Raptors from sneaking up on them.

The young man fell to the ground which caused Shinku to quickly help them up Shinku then began to fell liquid and instead of seeing blood she was surprised to see that it was beginning to rain.

"Dammit," Shazza cursed while trying to keep the flames on, but it was futile the flames soon diminished.

Riddick than began to laugh before turning to them and said with a cold smile," So where the hell's you God now?"

They all headed near the wall trying to keep what flames they had flaming Shinku however had the kids move in between the adults before she turned and stood in front of them waiting for one of the Raptors to attack while Ares sat upon her shoulder and waited with her.

"Riddick, Are we close?" Fry asked him while she and Jack tried to relight a torch.

When Riddick didn't reply she cried out," Just tell me that the settlement is right there!"

Riddick still didn't reply until he said,"We can't make it."

Shinku and Shazza looked at him with confused looks before Shinku turned to the children who were huddled together trying to keep warm. However, it was then that she noticed that one of the Raptors where going for the Suleiman Shinku then quickly walked over to Shazza and took her gun from her hip and before anybody could say anything she aimed at the Raptor's head and fired. The Raptor hit the ground with a loud *Thud* she then turned and said,  
don't give me that fucking bullshit."

"We are going to get out even if it means I stay behind and rip all these creatures' nuts off so these kids and you all will have a chance." Shinku growled out before giving Shazza her gun back.

Riddick looked at her with a small glare before turning and pushing a rock where an alcove was and allowed the survivors to get in it was dry Shinku was the last one into the cave, but before she entered Riddick pulled her to the side and smashed his lips on hers. Before Shinku could even kiss back Riddick removed his lips from hers and let enter the cave, Shinku instantly went over to the kids and tried to keep them warm some way by the time she turned around she could see that Riddick had replaced the bolder in front of the hole.

"Why is he still out there?" Jack asked while putting the light in the middle.

Shinku didn't say anything except for feeling a little betrayed and silently prayed that Riddick was going to come back for them.

"He's not coming back, is he?" Jack asked Fry, while Shinku was trying to keep herself from going back and killing all of the Raptor that were on this planet.

Soon the light they had started to flicker and soon it was out however when it went out there were still lights in the cave and as they survivors looked up they could see glow worms. They then quickly began to fill the bottles they had with the glow worms and Shazza quickly asked," What's the plan, now?"

"I'll go see what Riddick is up to… Shinku could you watch over them while I am gone?" Fry said hesitantly.

Shinku looked at her and nodded while watching Fry crawl out of a hole and began to head where Riddick was. Shinku stood and began to pace since she was tense and ready to strike, Suddenly, the boulder was moved and they could see Fry and then they could see Riddick who looked at them and asked," Anyone not ready for this?"

"There is my God, Mr. Riddick." Imam stated.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Shazza said before she followed out after the boys and Jack and then Shinku. Shinku stopped next to Riddick and said," Don't do that again otherwise I will beat you're stupid ass."

Riddick just smirked before pulling her into a quick kiss before running to the front of the survivors and began to lead them to the skiff. As they approached the skiff Shinku turned to see that one of the Raptors were heading for Riddick and quickly grabbed her gun from Fry and shot in the head and let Riddick past her before heading onto the Skiff with Ares flying after her once they were all on Shinku managed to close the door once she did however, she couldn't help, but feel that they weren't out of the woods yet.

She noticed that Fry and Riddick were getting ready for takeoff when suddenly a red light flashed and they couldn't move.

"What the hell is going on?" Shazza asked Fry and soon everyone was around the control panel's.

"This damn thing is saying that it can't lift off because we're over weight." Fry said with trying to get it started again.

Shinku looked at the kids as well as everyone else and did some quick math and knew that one of the adults were going to have be left behind. Shinku looked at the others before coming with a decision. She looked at her stuff that was all over the place and used her shadows to quietly bring her the guns and her sword. Shinku then gently took out her case that she had placed earlier on here while no one was looking and placed her guns inside. She then used her shadows to place them in the corner near the seats. Shinku then walked over to Ares and with the help of the tattoo that Queen Raptor placed on her stomach left some instruction before standing back and looking at everyone one last time.

Her eyes lingered on Riddick and she smiled softly before turning to the door and opened back up. With the help of her shadows she muted the loud sounds she then headed down the ramp back and at the end of the ramp she used her shadows to close the door, not really bother with the sound this time.

Jack heard the door opening, when she turned around she could see that Shinku was down at the edge of the ramp that was now closing.

"Shinku. SHINKU!" Jack yelled but before she could do anything the door closed. Riddick got up from the chair and ran toward where they switch was to see that it was broken, suddenly the ship then began to start up on it's own.

"Stop this damn thing she's still out there." Riddick yelled.

"I'm trying I don't know what the fuck is going on, but it's on fucking manual. I keep trying to stop it and nothing is working." Fry yelled back.

While everyone was trying to think of some way to stop the skiff, Shinku stood outside the Skiff her tears mixing with the rain that now poured upon her.

"It was nice knowing you all. May whatever God is listening to keep you safe on you journey. Riddick thank you for teaching me to love again, goodbye." Shinku said and with that she used her shadows to fly the skiff out of here.

She had turned away from the Skiff once it's jet's lifted started and they began to fly out of the atmosphere and into space the wind from the planet made her hair fly into the air as she looked to the sky and smiled as the rain washed away her tears that ran down her smiling face.

Riddick banged on the door in anger, sadness and pain of losing the only woman who could match him. Riddick went back to the chair and stared out into space trying to keep his face blank. The other survivors however cried for her the tears rolled down their cheeks. Suddenly, Ares came to the panel and began to press on some buttons which caused a recording to appear. Everyone was now up and staring at the recording of Shinku as she began to speak:

"Hey everyone, I am sorry this had to be this way, but I wasn't about to allow anyone to do what I did. I want everyone to know that when I met you I was happy that I had gotten to know each one of you. Jack, you are like my little sister so I want you to keep that jacket for me. Imam when you go to live on New Mecca take care of Ares please I know he wouldn't be able to live on a ship. Live free and live well my friends."

And with that the recording cut off and everyone began to grieve for their lost friend. About a couple hours later Ares noticed that Riddick was still awake and everyone else was asleep and went over to him. Ares noticed that Riddick had tears cascading down his cheeks Ares then pressed some more buttons and a different recording of Shinku appeared in front of him. She then began to speak,

"Riddick by the time you are watching this I will no longer be with you. I am not sure how far we have gotten in…whatever it is that we had going on, but I want you to know that you have a special place in my heart and I thank you for letting me know the feel of love and animalistic attraction. I hope you continue to live well and I am sorry. I love you, Riddick whether or not you did with me I was happy. Goodbye my love."

Once the recording ended Riddick placed his hand over his eyes and allowed the tears to fall just this once for the woman who had claimed what no one could, his heart.

Shinku stood and looked up into the star shining sky as the glow worms showed the bodies of the many Raptors that had fallen to her. Shinku looked up as the rain continued to fall down her face along with her never ending tears. Shinku closed her eyes before looking back into the darkness before her and she began to walk into the darkness until it consumed. All the while thinking of one song that she once heard a long time ago and it reminded her of her love for Riddick:

(Kamelot –Love you to Death)

_**When they met she was fifteen**_

_**Like a black rose blooming wild**_

_**And she already knew she was going to die**_

"_**What's tomorrow without you?**_

_**This is our last goodbye"**_

_**She got weaker every day**_

_**As the autumn leaves flew by**_

_**Until one day, she told him," This is when I die."**_

"_**What was summer like for you?"**_

_**She asked him with a smile**_

"_**What's tomorrow without you?"**_

_**He silently replied**_

_**She said,**_

"_**I will always be with you**_

_**I'm an anchor of your sorrow**_

_**There's no end to what I'll do**_

_**Cause I love you, I love you to death"**_

_**But the sorrow went too deep**_

_**The mountain fell to steep**_

_**And the wounds would never heal**_

_**Cause the pain of your loss was more than he could feel**_

_**He said,**_

"_**I will always be with you**_

_**By the anchor of my sorrow**_

_**All I know, or ever knew,**_

_**Is I love you, I love you to death"**_

"_**What's tomorrow without you?**_

_**Is this our last goodbye?"**_

_**(Bridge)**_

"_**I will always be with you**_

_**I'm the anchor of your sorrow**_

_**There's no end to what I'll do**_

_**Cause I love you**_

Shinku allowed the darkness to swallow her and thought of an old saying, " No matter what happens, Dark covers all."

(And so we wrap this story up. I am glad to have had so many reviews for my story and I am thankful for you all. Now I'll let you decide if you think that Shinku lived or died. Who knows until next time I bid you all a goodbye. ^-^)


End file.
